


Morph

by Allthefeels_itsmeh



Series: Trench [1]
Category: Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthefeels_itsmeh/pseuds/Allthefeels_itsmeh
Summary: Hi !) it’s been a long time. But anyways, heres the summary!Nico has taken Tyler back to Dema. Will Tyler be able to hold on until josh gets back to him? Will josh get back to him?So, wow. Nothing has changed. I still suck ass at summaries lol.





	Morph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope y’all enjoy the story! See u at the end :)

-Can’t stop thinking about if and when I’d die  
For now I see that “if” and “when” are truly different cries  
For “if” is purely panic and “when” is solemn sorrow   
And one invades today and the other spies tomorrow- 

Tyler opens his eyes. To his disbelief, he’s back. Back in his gray, lifeless room In a world he’d fought so hard to escape. He closes his eyes, and opens them again, over and over to see if he to get a different result. Nope. He would never escape this hell. Nico always comes for him.

He gets up nonetheless. He looks around the sparsely decorated room and realizes that everything looks just as he’d left it. getting out could have easily been a dream. He begins to panic. He need something, a sign that tells him that Josh is still out there.

He races over to the small drawer on the other side of the room and yanks it open. He breathes out a sigh of relief. In the back of the drawer, were six dying yellow flowers. Even dead, they are the most beautiful things that Tyler has ever seen. they mean that he has a chance to leave again. It’s slim, but he’ll take it. 

|||||-/////

He goes to worship with everyone else. He sees Nico watching him, making sure he is doing what he is supposed to. Tyler should have expected Nico and the Bishops to watch him more closely than he was used to. He’ll be under close watch for a while. He’ll have to blend in again.

-If I keep moving, they won’t know I’ll morph to someone else  
What they throw at me’s too slow  
I’ll morph to someone else  
I’m just a ghost  
I’ll morph to someone else  
Defense mechanism mode-

2 weeks  
Tyler has been back for maybe a week or two. His every move is monitored and Josh has not attempted to see him or raid Dema with the Bandito’s. It physically hurts him to sit through the worship and do the stupid tasks (working fields, mining, chopping wood, etc) he talks to no one and no one talks to him. He hates every second that he’s there. But, he waits. He waits to feel Josh’s warm arms around him, telling Tyler that it’s going to be okay. So, he keeps quiet.

|||||-/////  
2 1/2 months   
He has lost track of how long he’s been here. Too long, it seems. Nico and the bishops have lost their interest in him. It’s good, Tyler thinks. What’s not good is that Josh hasn’t shown up yet. At all. Tyler is beginning to think that something could be wrong; Josh could be hurt! Or worse. Or he could’ve forgotten about Tyler. He’s losing faith in his partner. He’s not sure if Josh will ever come back for him. But still, he can’t risk trying to get out without the Bandito’s. He’d be caught and smeared again. So, he keeps his head down and tries to believe in Josh. 

-lights they blink to me, transmitting things to me  
Ones and zeros, ergo this  
symphony  
Anybody listening? Ones and zeros  
Count to infinity, ones and zeros-

5 months

He thinks he’s losing it. He has dead flowers in his drawer and he checks for them every morning. He doesn’t remember why. He can’t even remember his own name. He remembers that he wants to leave, but why? He’s safe here, in Dema. He’s happy to worship twice a day, and provide for his city, but something tells him that he should leave. He usually shrugs it off. The one thing he can’t struggle off is a boy. He thinks his name starts with a J, but he can’t be sure. He thinks about him before he goes to sleep every night.

|||||-/////

6 months 

He wakes abruptly to his dull room. He sits up and looks around to see if anything is out of place. Nope. He lays back down, ignoring what, if anything, woke him up. He’s about to fall back asleep when he hears a knocking on his padlocked door. he quietly tiptoes over to a store and opens it slowly. Standing outside, with a strange glow cast around him, he’s a boy. Or a man; someone of his age. (He’s not entirely sure what his age is, though.)   
“Hi,” The boy says, almost nervously. Nervous for what, he isn’t quite sure.  
“Who are you?” He says in response to the boy. Immediately following his reply, the boys face crumples. It makes his heart break.  
“ oh Tyler, what did they do to you?”

The end ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, what did you think??? If you have questions, I’ll try to get back to you as fast as I can. This is gonna be a part of a series, just to let you know. I’m gonna do the entire Trench album! It’s all gonna be one shots, but if some of them connect, I’ll let you know!


End file.
